


You're not people

by neoboyz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, George Needs a Hug, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overwhelmed George, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sad cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoboyz/pseuds/neoboyz
Summary: University is stressing George out, to the point that he wanted to cry his eyes out, good thing Dream is always there to comfort him whenever he can.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	You're not people

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t proofread so sorry for the grammar mistakes and idk mistakes ? and this is kinda a vent drabble on what I’m feeling right now ,, so yeah :D

George was shaking and his eyes were about to burst tears, he was having a really shitty day at their university, everything was going a bit downhill for him, he was quickly climbing up the staircase to their dorm, tightly gripping the straps of his backpack while ignoring the students passing by him, he wanted to drop his body then and there but he held himself up till he reaches their dorm, which was on the 4th floor, he glances at the numbers on the door, searching for their room, which was room 404, which he quickly found, he slung his bag in front of him and quickly searched for the dorm keys.

After what it felt like forever, George inserts the key through the keyhole and twists it, he quickly scurried inside because he already felt that his body would give up any moment, he then threw his bag on the couch and quickly opened the door to Dream’s room, Dream was reading a book with his earphones playing some music, George took off his own sweater then threw it somewhere in the room, leaving him in a white tee, then plopped his body, face down.

“Had a bad day, Mr. Smartypants?” Dream teased, not knowing the latter’s condition, George looks up at him with tears on the brim of his eyes, his nose was red, and his mouth was quivering, Dream quickly placed the book down and took his earphones off, he cupped George’s cheeks and pouted at him, while George on the other hand, was trying so hard not to cry, he shook his head as a sign of no, but Dream knew better.

“Are you okay, sunshine?”

And with that single sentence, George bursts into tears.

He sat up and moved closer to Dream, so that he could lay on his chest, Dream received the memo, spreads his legs and laid down so that George could lay on him and hug him, Dream starts playing with the smaller boy’s hair while he just cries his eyes out, “Mmm, wanna tell me about your day?” Dream hummed,

“I’ve had a shitty day, scratch that, I’ve had a shitty week ever since midterms are nearing, I feel so overwhelmed, Dream, the projects and requirements aren’t helping either!” He sniffed, “Mr. Thompson is such a fucking dick, he wouldn’t take my essays just because I was a bit late, like hours late, but it’s still the same fucking day, my groupmates are so fucking shitty! They- they just expect me to do everything! It’s a group project for fuck's sake!” George clenched his fist, buries his face unto Dream’s chest and sobbed, while Dream rubs his back.

“And- and- My math teacher yelled at me in front of the whole class, just because I got the answer wrong!” Dream gasped and cupped George’s cheeks and made him look at him, “Oh no, she didn’t!” George forcefully buries his face unto the taller’s chest again and sobbed louder, “SHE DID!” Dream just chuckled and sighed, George continued rambling about his stressful projects, his stupid groupmates and his cranky teachers, while his boyfriend just listens.

For a while, Dream noticed their door open and figured out that it Sapnap, their other roommate, Sapnap walked through Dream’s door but peeked back to see George ontop of Dream crying and Dream staring at him, he too, looked pretty tired “Bad day?” He mouthed while Dream just smiles and nods, “I have hot choco.” Sapnap motioned and smiled before walking away, “Gogy, do you want hot choco?” George sat up and wiped his nose, “Yes, please.” Dream stood up and opened his closet, then threw George a black hoodie with a smiley face on it, “You can borrow my hoodie if you want, I’ll go make you some hot choco, okay?” George nods and puts the hoodie on while Dream walks out of his room.

“Hey.” Sapnap greeted, sitting on their table with a mug of hot choco in his hands, “I’ve seen that George is a bit stressed.” Sapnap joked, “Yeah, he actually needs a break, I mean, all of us do, but I pity him, this week’s been hard on him and I’m just worried that his mental health will be damaged or something.” Concern laced Dream’s voice while he poured the hot choco on a mug, Sapnap just hummed in response and continued scrolling through his phone, Dream thanked him and quickly went back to his room to find George laying down and sniffling.

“Thank you.” George mumbled and takies a sip of the beverage that Dream gave him, while Dream closes the door and sits next to him on the bed, “Feeling better?” Dream examined his soft features, his eyes look a bit puffy and his nose was red, his cheeks has tear stains yet Dream still think that he looks pretty, “Kinda.” George grumbled while drinking the sweet drink, after he finished, he placed the mug on Dream’s nightstand and quickly laid down next to Dream to hug him, “I fucking hate midterms, and their stupid tests and the strict-ass supervisors, I also fucking hate the students, every student.” Dream hums.

“I fucking hate people.”

“What about me? I’m part of people, aren’t I?” George pondered about the question and shook his head.

“You’re not people.”

Dream tilts his head in confusion, but George stays silent and clings tighter, “What do you mean I’m not people, sunshine?” George just hums and thinks of a reply,

“You’re separated from those “people”, you’re my own person.”

“I don’t know what you mean, but I love you too, sunshine.”

“You don’t yell at me when I pass my essays late, and you even won’t let me do my assignments without resting.” George mumbles, tears filling his eyes again while Dream tries his best to wipe them. “So what? I’m like your own species or something?” Dream jokes, “Gogy’s very own Dream, a specie he loves so much, he can’t live without this ‘Dream’.” George hits him and laughs.

”You know what I mean, Love.”

And with that, George felt lightheaded, he felt a lot better after ranting his bottled up stress to his boyfriend, Dream swings his arm to George’s waist and buried his face unto his chest while playing with his hair, after hearing soft snores, Dream stared at him, he smiled and kissed his forehead and went to sleep with him.

**Author's Note:**

> gosh i love this "you're not people" trope so much D: , i also kinda projected what i'm feeling 2 george lmao , everyone deserves a break , there's someone out there for you so don't give up :D


End file.
